Same Old Abnormal Day
by AgentOhioS118
Summary: Neve is the daughter of Eva and Sparda, the sister of Dante and Vergil. And born into a Brotherhood of Assassins.


Like in the description: my jumbled up thoughts coming out on my computer. This was originally on my iPod, possibly on the computer or my flash drive, but I'm not taking a chance. Since I haven't really written a lot for it, most will be just coming off the top of my head. Enjoy it AND if you find errors with the Italian, please review it to me, but nicely. I got it off of google's translator.

Dante: -props feet- Am I calling this OC "babe" ever?

EYS: -.- Idk, I'll think about it… NOT, she's your sister.

Dante: Ok. Is Vergy in it?

Vergil: Sadly, yes, and don't call me Vergy.

EYS: Well, better start before they start to bicker like twins do, please enjoy and review

* * *

Same Old Abnormal Day

Chapter 1: A New Customer?

A mysterious hooded figure dressed from head to toe in white stood in the shops front door. Contemplating what to do. There was a sword strapped to his waist and that appeared to be the only visible weapon on the white clothed man. He appeared to be wearing more than one layer of the odd looking clothes. There was a small amount of red stitched into the cloth, it lined his oddly shaped hood, the under part of his second layer, under the metal belt that stretched across his midsection, which this red cloth appeared to be a sash, under the white cape and two strips of it handing down in front of his thighs. There were two arm braces that appeared to be more than just for protection. His belt, which was more than a belt, held an incarnate symbol that appeared to be an oddly shaped hollow tear drop with a line that dipped up into the bottom of the tear beneath it. On his left shoulder there was a metal plate holding a cape to it, the cape draping over his left arm. The cape was pure white and held no apparent reason to hid the mans arm. There were two separate sections of cloth that mirrored each other that all hung in front of the mans thighs. In the middle there were two white pieces that draped in front of the red that draped in front of the white that appeared to all around him. Boots were his foot wear, there appeared to slight heals on the back and buckles at the top. He more than likely wore some sort of pants underneath.

His face was handsome. He appeared to be in his late 30's early 40's. With strong cheek bones that added a tough, gruffness to his features. There was a scar that was so small it was almost not noticeable, but due to his facial hair, it stood out slightly. Along his jaw line was a steady beard that was connected to his mustache. If one looked closely they could see the eyes that told many stories of the years of his rough life, but no emotions.

Silently, almost eerily, the strange hooded man shouldered his way into the building. Stepping past the thresh hold he looked around, taking in his surrounding planning for anything and everything. 'So this is where Sister lives…' Looking around, he noticed the stuffed animals on the plush red couches, the many pink frilly things and overload of girly items. There was no way she had placed all the things around, there had to be another girl within the home.

"DANTE!" The sudden noise startled the man slightly and looked to the top of a staircase. "We've got a customer!" A girl in her mid 30's stood at the top of the stair case looking down at him. She was taking in what he looked like, as was he to her. She wore a simple outfit, a plaid skirt, with a tank top that had… the Brotherhoods symbol on it. Did she know of her heritage? There was no way, Eva had never spoken to her about it, or anything. Her hair was a shimmer of snow white that fell to her back in light curls, and she had eyes as blue as the sky. You could see her calves were well developed and she even had well muscled arms. Though the hooded man tried not to look he even saw that she had well developed breasts as well.

There were bangs and crashes from the man stumbling around trying to get to the door leading to the back so he could get downstairs. The girl moved down the stairs as more thuds were sounded, "Would you like some tea?" The man waved her away. After she stopped talking he noticed she had an odd accent when she spoke. He had never heard it before, or had he. She sounded, of English origin. Shrugging she moved off to go sit behind the desk at the back of the room.

After she sat down a man in his early 30's stumbled through a door shaking something off his foot. He wore beige cargo pants with no shirt, his boots were lazily tied, though one could argue them being tied at all. He was well muscled across his chest and shoulders. A bit on the thin side, but he seemed to be in shape. Like the girl he had white hair, it hung in his eyes, more proof of who their parents were. His eyes were also blue, but more of that icy kind of blue, but in no way reflected him being a cold, heartless man, more though, of… freedom.

"Sorry, I've been busy." The mans voice was gruff, but was also slightly… childish, in a way. There was a scoffish laugh from the girl; and the man glared at her as he made his way down the stairs and over to her to stand in front of the desk with his hands braced against the top of it. "Is there something you'd like to say?" She started to chuckle and looked up at the man as he leaned over the desk to look into her eyes. "Yeah, you were busy _sleeping_. Instead of doing your job. While, might I add, me and Patty had been down here waiting for customers." The man suddenly became enraged and flipped the desk. But when the desk came down, the hooded man was shocked to see the girl had… disappeared.

"It's a curious thing, isn't it. Your temper hasn't changed one bit at all, brother." The two men looked up to see the girl sitting in the rafters, her legs dangling and swinging back and forth. The man, Dante, as the girl called him, sighed shaking his head. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "I don't know why I let her stay here."

Finally he looked up to notice the customer for the first time. "Morrison?" The hooded man did not speak.

"Did Morrison not come?" Dante looked back up to the girl and she shook her head. "The hooded man walked in all by his lonesome." The girl chuckled dropping from the rafters. The hooded man was about to catch her, when she landed safely in a crouch letting her whole body take the brunt of the impact instead of just her legs. 'It's definitely her.'

Finally deciding to speak, the hooded man looked at Dante. "My name is Ezio Auditore. I've actu-" Before Ezio could continue the girl stuck her hand out, a gesture Ezio supposed was to shake. He gripped her hand and shook as she began to introduce herself and Dante. "I'm Neve Sparda, and this is my brother Dante Sparda. E 'un piacere conoscerla Sir Ezio." (It's nice to meet you Sir Ezio). A small smile graced Ezio's usually straight features. "Il piacere è tutto mio signora Neve." (The pleasure is all mine Madame Neve). Neve smiled lightly and looked to Dante as their hands dropped. "I got this one, go back to bed." Dante's face lit up in anger, but he moved off to the steps mumbling and entered his room.

As soon as the door shut and five seconds had passed, Neve held a knife to Ezio's throat. "Che cos'è che hai fatto tutta la strada qui? Che cosa, quelle creature vili, la Confraternita, di inviare qui?" (What is it that you've come all the way out here? What did, those vile creatures, the Brotherhood, send you here for?) As soon as Neve began to speak Italian the reason was clear, if Dante happened to be listening in, she didn't wish for him to know of the words spoken between the two. "Quelle creature vili, come li chiami tu, hanno bisogno del vostro aiuto come uno di quelli vile-" (Those, vile creatures, as you call them, need your help as one of those vile-). Neve interrupted Ezio as soon as she could. "Non voglio aiutare. C'era un motivo per cui ho lasciato tre anni fa ed è tornato per aiutare Dante con il suo negozio, invece di seguire gli ordini piccoli che non ci aiuteranno a vincere questa stupida guerra aginst dei Templari!" (I don't want to help. There was a reason I left three years ago and came back to help Dante with his shop instead of following petty orders that won't help us win this stupid war aginst the Templars!) Neve's voice had risen several levels and in an attempt to keep her from screaming and risking Dante's entrance, Ezio pushed Neve's hand that held the knife away from his neck. He grabbed the knife from her grasp, spun her so her back was facing him and placed the blade against her neck. "Tu credi di sapere cosa stai facendo. Ma in verità, hai perso il tuo tocco nel corso degli anni. Ma, se si dovesse tornare con me, saresti in grado di recuperare quel tocco con l'assassino dentro di voi. Non si può negare ciò che si conosce, o il vostro patrimonio." (You think you know what your doing. But in truth, you've lost your touch over the years. But, if you were to come back with me, you'd be able to regain that touch with the Assassin within you. You can't deny what you know, or your heritage.)

Neve was quiet, "Perché mi ha detto ... Perché non ha mantenere la sua promessa e non mi ha mai detto? And why did this happen to me? Why not Dante or Vergil?" (Why did she tell me... Why didn't she keep her promise and never tell me?) Ezio frowned. "I don't know, but I know that you have a special talent hidden within. And that we need to start over and tell Dante."

Neve spun around and faced Ezio. Shouting in Italian again, he flinched. "Avviare cosa finita? Non possiamo dire Dante! Egli non capiremo mai ..." (Start what over? We can't tell Dante! He'll never understand...) Ezio stepped back a single step and looked Neve in the eye. "We have to. Else we'll leave without telling him and he'll hunt you down and discover us the hard way." Neve looked down, "Ok. Dante!"

After some noise and obvious stumbling, Dante appeared at the top and the two stepped apart. Whispering under her breath while Dante made his way down the stairs Neve told Ezio, "You should speak Italian and confuse him for the hell of it." Replying back at her, "No."

As Dante strode over to them, Neve began to contemplate what to say to him, when Ezio began to speak. "Dante, there is something that Neve needs to tell you." Then, Neve realized for the first time, that she stood in front of Ezio. He put his hand on the small of her back and gave her a light push. She stumbled forward slightly and began to speak the truth. "First off, let me get this whole thing out before you ask anything or freak out. Ok? Dante, Eva, our mother, was the descendent of a long line of Assassins. Because I was a single baby within her womb, I inherited her skills. At the age of seven, she told me. Right before the manor was attacked, she had taken me to a Brothel in Italy to be raised in the hopes of becoming an assassin and passing the traits down to more. Three years ago, I left the Brotherhood, in hopes of erasing the memories I gained. I didn't want to keep living that way, fighting a war I felt was never going to be won. And so, they've sent Ezio to bring me back. And… I've agreed, but we felt that you needed to know the truth…" Neve trailed off, not sure what else could be said. She looked down and as Ezio watched Dante's face, he watched him go from shocked to angry in a split second. He raised his hand and began to punch forward at Neve. Ezio grabbed Neve by her waist and pulled her from Dante's reach.

"What the hell Ezio?" Ezio pulled Neve against him ready to make for the door. "You think, you can march in here, take my sister from me, and put these _vile, _bullshit lies in her head?" Dante charged and Ezio moved to the left. Neve on the mean time pushed out of Ezio's grasp. "Yes he can! Because that's where I belong. I'm not meant to be involved with you, or Vergil! Father said so himself to Eva before she took me to Italy! I love you Dante, I do, and I don't want to lose you, but I need to be there with my brethren. To help stop the Templars. Before… Before-" Dante interrupted her. "Before what?"

Neve frowned. "Never mind, you'd never understand." She turned back and looked to Ezio. "Let's go." As she began to make her way to the front, Dante grabbed her arm and frowned. "Neve, I-" She spun on him, "You what? Didn't know? Very nice, I don't care, ok? You don't seem to care about what mom has given me unconsciously. Ok?" She walked over to Ezio. "Are we going or just going to sit here? Good." Neve grabbed Ezio's hand and pulled him out of Devil May Cry, leaving a shocked Dante in their wake.

* * *

Favorite, Like, Follow whatever that mess of awesomeness is :) And review! Please! If your too lazy, I get it, if your busy, I get it. But if your not doing anything and you have time: GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! ESPECIALLY THIS ONE :)


End file.
